Talk:Superman (Pre-Crisis)
Superman without Sword What are the feats for Superman without the sword of Superman? Son of the Dawn (talk) 22:25, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Why is he Solar System level? he should be universal in base, due to the fact he can match people who harmed him - he tanked the Big Bang VisaVivaLiva (talk) 18:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) He tanked a portion of it. TheMightyRegulator 18:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) No, he tanked it. VisaVivaLiva (talk) 18:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :He only demonstrated feats on solar system level, and he only withstood an extremely small and dispersed part of the big bang, not the entirety. Antvasima (talk) 18:53, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Well, he also destroyed something that endured being in its epicenter. May be an outlier, but eh. The Everlasting (talk) 18:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) He can easily hurt characters who harmed him and survived the kinetic energy of them hitting him that hard. He also did these Solar System level feats pretty casually. also didn't he survive stuff from a weakened Anti Monitor? Should easily be up to the level of that feat. That's like saying Final Form Frieza's durability is only continental because he only tanked a part of Namek's explosion. VisaVivaLiva (talk) 18:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Also, withstanding an extremely small human-sized part of an explosion wherein the force is dispersed over at least galactic distances is very different from Frieza withstanding attacks that could easily destroy large planets. Antvasima (talk) 19:59, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Except, as I stated before, Superman forced his way to the center of the Big Bang and destroyed something that could endure the entire thing. I'm entirely netural on this being an outlier or not, but the feat in general is applicable. The Everlasting (talk) 21:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Hmm. I am not sure. Did the object in question truly withstand the entire explosion point blank from the start? It would seem like an outlier given Superman's general feats and opponents that gave him trouble. Mind you, I really like Superman, but this seems very uncertain. Antvasima (talk) 06:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, as far as I know (Which is admittedly very little), Pre-Crisis is a rather inconsistent era of comics, even by comparison to everything else. Note that I don't really read comics, so I could very well be wrong. The Everlasting (talk) 18:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I have asked DontTalk to calculate the feat. Antvasima (talk) 19:13, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Lifting strength Why is his peak lifting strength Multi-Galaxy? He tanked the big bang and has that level of AP, but how does that give him higher lifting strength User:HIT IT (talk) 11:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, he pushed himself through all of the pressure from the Big Bang, which would normally require body strength, but I suppose that you may have a point. Antvasima (talk) 14:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Sword of Superman I may have missed this, but why was SoS Superman downgraded to 3-A instead of Low 2-C? This page states that when the sword was trying to fuse with him, he could see the entire history of the universe. Coupled with the fact the sword us supposed to be from the beginning of creation, this would imply Universe+ instead of universe level. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 05:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering about that myself, since we have Rune King Thor rated as Low 2-C for a similar feat. Plus the statement about history implies fusing with space-time itself rather than simply the material portion of it. Reppuzan (talk) 12:15, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. Maybe we could get Ant to weigh in on this? Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 20:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC) We had a thread about it where someone asked about where the Low 2-C thing came from, i believe. Apparently the mention of space time wasn't mentioned hence i believe that's why he got downgraded. Though if what you said is true, Azzy... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 21:06, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I mean, there are multiple mentions of the sword being present at the beginning of creation and Superman becoming one with the history of the universe for all eternity, which sounds pretty space-timey to me. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 21:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay. My bad. "Likely Low 2-C" seems reasonable then. Antvasima (talk) 06:53, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Should I change it, or would you like to? Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 06:56, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Big Bang It currently states: "Pushed himself towards the center of the Big Bang, and destroyed a structure that had withstood the event." However, the structure could not have withstood the event, since that would suggest the structure existed before the Big Bang, before the beginning of time. The scans only show the structure existing after the Big Bang, suggesting that the structure was created at the point of the Big Bang, the beginning of time, not that it existed before the Big Bang. So the argument that he "destroyed a structure that had withstood the event" cannot hold true. In addition, as Antvasima pointed out above, he "withstood an extremely small and dispersed part of the big bang, not the entirety." This would point to his feat being multi-galaxy level, which is what it was previously listed as, up until it was changed a couple of months ago. Jagged85 (talk) 06:23, December 23, 2016 (UTC) It may be best if you start a content revision thread about this, considering that it is a very important character. Antvasima (talk) 07:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :How do I start a content revision thread? Jagged85 (talk) 07:23, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Here: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Content_Revision Antvasima (talk) 13:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. I've created the thread here. Jagged85 (talk) 14:32, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Feat Citations Maaldor the Darklord becomes a universal intelligence/conscious universe and threatens all universes around it. | DC Comics Presents Vol 1 #72 August 1984 Firestorm808 (talk) 11:51, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Superman fights Jaxon the Mighty | Superman Vol 1 #295 January 1976 Firestorm808 (talk) 11:56, June 2, 2019 (UTC)